


The Great Clown Party Disaster Of Class 3-B

by kawada_s



Series: Main Universe [12]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawada_s/pseuds/kawada_s
Summary: After Tadakatsu does something absolutely despicable, Mitsuko vows revenge. When she finds out that he is afraid of clowns and his birthday is coming up soon, she puts her plan into action.





	The Great Clown Party Disaster Of Class 3-B

The Great Clown Party Disaster of Class 3-B

It was now no secret that Mitsuko loved memes. Sure, a lot of her class had been suspicious, but never dared to say a word, and a select few had known, but now, it was completely out in the open. After an unfortunate misunderstanding that had landed her and Shinji in the principal’s office, she had been forced to admit how much she adored them. Now, there was no point in trying to deny it anymore. Mitsuko loved memes, the class knew, and now it was time to combine these things so she’d stop feeling so embarrassed about them – by making the class love _her_ memes.

She had waited quite a while after the incident with Shinji to send a meme to the class group chat. She wanted it to be absolutely perfect to cement her status as an acclaimed Class 3-B meme maker. Finally, she thought she had found the right time to make a meme. An incredibly difficult exam was coming up, and the class group chat had turned into pretty much nothing but complaining over studying difficulties. As soon as she thought her studying meme was perfect, she saved the image and prepared to send it to the class.

It was a good time to send the meme as well, she observed when she logged into her account. Around twenty members of the class were currently online. She opened the group chat and with a small smile sent the image. After that, she sat back, relaxed, and waited for the praise to come rolling in. No one – not even Shinji – could beat the meme she sent.

For a long time, there was no response from the chat. Mitsuko presumed that they were all in awe of her meme-making skills. After all, this was the first time she had ever sent a meme to the class group chat. She decided to leave her laptop for a while to give them time to process her an amazing meme, but turned up the volume as loud as it would go to ensure she wouldn’t miss any notifications. They’d have to recover _eventually._

After what felt like forever, she finally heard the pinging noise that marked a notification. She just about leapt over to her laptop, staring at her screen as if she was absolutely insane. Carefully, she looked at the message, now messages, that had finally come in.

_Keita Iijima has sent a photo._

The photo was of a question page in their math textbooks, she observed. They were supposed to do the exercises for homework, but Mitsuko had decided she had better things to do. Like make memes, for instance.

**Keita Iijima: Can anyone help with question 4a? I’m so confused**

Answers quickly began to roll in to help Keita, Mitsuko’s meme completely forgotten. She didn’t know whether to be livid or hurt. She closed the group chat as fast as she could and let out a shriek of rage. There was always next time, she knew, but it wouldn’t be the same? And who knew when the chance to make an amazing meme like that one again?! She resisted the urge to throw her laptop across the room – it would be awful if she busted it, as it had been quite the bitch to steal – and instead tried to calm down.

 _They wouldn’t be able to really appreciate my memes, anyway,_ Mitsuko thought to herself bitterly. _Why did I even bother sharing it with those dumbasses?_

Turning off the group chat notifications, not in the mood to even _see_ any messages from her classmates, she angrily refreshed her news feed over and over, wondering if she could find absolutely anything interesting to look at – or laugh at. Everything seemed to be the same – absolutely boring and not worth her time whatsoever. It was probably just because of the meme rejection, but in that moment, she didn’t care at all.

Just as she began to think that going out and raising some hell would be her ultimate plan for the rest of the night, something finally caught her attention on her news feed. A photo, posted by Tadakatsu Hatagami. He was a boy she barely paid attention to – she’d honestly forgotten she was even friends with him on here to be honest, but now she would never be able to forget his existence.

The photo he had posted was her meme. Even worse, he had posted her meme with no credit. Worst of all, though, was the fact that when she scrolled down, she observed he had over twenty likes… and a comments section filled with praise! Seething, she read through every single one, her face contorting into a deeper look of rage as she went on.

**Ryuhei Sasagawa: HAHAHAHA**

**Yoshitoki Kuninobu: THIS IS SO TRUE**

**Tatsumichi Oki: me**

**Shinji Mimura: great meme. I didn’t know you had it in you**

**Keita Iijima: this describes me trying to study**

**Hirono Shimizu: if I studied I’m pretty sure I’d look like that**

**Yuka Nakagawa: 10/10 memeage, hatagami**

**Hiroshi Kuronaga: funniest thing I’ve seen all day**

**Shuya Nanahara: #relatable**

**Hirono Shimizu: ew nanahara don’t ever use a hashtag again**

**Shuya Nanahara: #sorryhirono**

By the time she had finished reading all the comments, Mitsuko had already come up with a rant that she was going to post – complete with all caps lock of course – about not stealing (well, not stealing memes), but stopped herself as she went to place her fingers on the keyboard. What would her rant achieve? Not much, probably, and she’d only look like an embarrassment. No, if she really wanted to let Tadakatsu know what she thought, she would have to pretend as if she had never even seen his stolen meme, go on as normal, and do a hell of a lot of plotting.

Mitsuko smiled deviously as she shut her laptop. As soon as inspiration hit, it would be time to begin.

\---

About three days went by with no material. Instead, Mitsuko sat quietly at her desk and observed. She wanted to scream when some people went up to Tadakatsu and praised him for his great meme, him sitting back and accepting it with absolutely no reference to the _true_ genius behind it, but she refrained. His time would come soon. She needed to come up with some sort of plot soon. _Why couldn’t it be someone I actually had some sort of_ idea _about?_

She stayed late that day at school, noting that Tadakatsu had baseball practice. She waited around in the library for a while, hiding herself behind a large pile of books to avoid any possible suspicion – she was never, ever in the library. Even when her class went to the library, she usually ditched, treating those moments as some sort of free period. After she couldn’t take the quiet or the waiting anymore, she left as discreetly as she could, hoping that his practice was over and she could find some sort of inspiration.

If she waited much longer, the meme would fade from memory and she would lose her prime chance to humiliate him. Something had to happen _soon_ , or she would have to start grasping at straws. That would be absolutely pitiful.

A smirk filled her lips when she saw him walking down the hall with a bunch of the idiots from the baseball team. She ducked behind a wall and looked out carefully, hoping none of them would look back for whatever reason. The thought of one of the baseball guys looking back, seeing her, and telling all his friends that _Mitsuko Souma_ seemed to be interested in him seemed absolutely hilarious, but would raise too much suspicion. As carefully as she could, she listened, occasionally moving a little closer and ducking behind various objects in order to get a better listen. This could be the perfect chance to find out something to put her plan in action.

“Sorry I freaked out, guys,” one of them said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Just… I really don’t like bees. They creep me the hell out.”

“Just don’t do that at an actual game, or we’re fucked,” another one said, shoving the one afraid of bees a little. In response, the boy afraid of bees shoved him back, the boy then shoved by another one. Mitsuko rolled her eyes. _God, they’re fucking morons. Why the hell do people in this school actually_ crush _on the jocks?_

“Come on. Everyone’s afraid of something,” the boy that had shoved the criticiser said. “Like, I’m afraid of heights. That’s pretty normal, y’know. You gotta be afraid of something too.”

“I guess,” the criticiser muttered, shrugging. Several minutes passed before he spoke. “I…I’m afraid of snakes. That’s pretty normal too, I guess. If I ever saw a snake at a game I guess I’d run off screaming too.

At that moment, Mitsuko may have put _‘release snake at next baseball game’_ on her mental to do list.

“What about you, Katsu? You’ve been pretty quiet, which tells me you’re afraid of something too,” the one afraid of bees said, nudging him in the side. Tadakatsu nudged him back, a little harder, and just shrugged. “Come on, you have to be afraid of something. We are all. Come on.”

Mitsuko smirked and waited patiently, knowing she had finally found the perfect thing. Now, all the meme-stealer had to do was _say_ it. She was sure his idiot group could get his fear out of him soon enough. She moved a little closer to make sure she wouldn’t miss it if he mumbled his fear in shame, trying her hardest to cram herself between a locker and a drinking fountain.

“I… I… guess…” Tadakatsu stopped. It was just too embarrassing to say, but he knew his teammates wouldn’t let him leave school without him telling them. At least, the very least (to his knowledge) there was no one around he should be worried about knowing his fear. Hanging his head in shame, he said, “clowns. I fucking hate clowns. They’re evil, demonic and I’m pretty sure not even human.”

“Fair enough,” the guy afraid of bees nodded, the others sharing the same reaction.

Mitsuko almost screamed in delight at getting that information – the time to plot had begun! A picture of their classroom came to mind, more specifically the small board by the door. Mr. Hayashida, at the beginning of the year, had written everyone’s birthdays on the board so they could have a small celebration for the student. Mitsuko had specifically taken the day off on her birthday to avoid this, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

What mattered was that it was going to be _Tadakatsu’s_ birthday at the end of that week. She had two days to plan, but knew she could pull it off – she’d done much more in much less time. The only problem was going to be the suspicion. No one would ever believe she had good intentions if she told them she was planning a surprise party for the boy… but if she had someone there planning it _with her,_ someone that everyone could trust.

 _The anime geek - Yuichiro. He’s already putty in my hands anyway,_ Mitsuko suddenly remembered. He’d even gone out of his way to get her something for her birthday, as odd as she'd thought it at the time. _And,_ she remembered from her observations over the past few days, he was quite close with Tadakatsu as well. With the right words – which would be quite easy to select – she was sure she could get him on board with this idea.

She knew she needed to find him at a time where Tadakatsu wasn’t around, so, in the hope that she could start her plan earlier, she walked back up to the library. She dropped her bag down by the door and scanned the library for a moment. Satomi Noda was hunched over a pile of books, Kyoichi Motobuchi doing the same in a separate corner. Kazuo Kiriyama was casually flicking through an encyclopaedia. Noriko Nakagawa was scribbling in a notebook in a comfortable-looking chair, Mitsuko looking away when she saw her with Fumiyo Fujiyoshi beside her doing some homework. In a stroke of luck, she spotted Yuichiro just as she felt like giving up. She was somewhat impressed. She never had luck this good.

Slowly, she approached Yuichiro, taking a seat beside him. He was so engrossed in what he was reading that he didn’t even notice she was there.

“Uh… hey,” Mitsuko said quietly, telling herself to be as nice and non-threatening as she could possibly be. Yuichiro, as he had been so focused, was somewhat startled, but overall, composed himself rather well. She bit back a smirk when she noticed how embarrassed he looked when he saw her there.

“Oh, Souma,” Yuichiro gave her a genuine smile. “I didn’t expect to see you here. Is everything all right?”

_Of course it is, idiot. Even if things weren’t, would you be the person I’d go to?_

“Yeah,” Mitsuko gave him a small smile back. “I…. just wanted some help with something. I’ve been thinking about something for the past few days and I think it would be good but… I’m a bit worried. I don’t think anyone would believe me. I don’t think anyone thinks I can do anything good.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. It isn’t for me, at least. I don’t listen to rumours and reputations,” Yuichiro said to her. When he reached for her hand, she moved back a bit, and he gave her a small apology she was surprised to feel was genuine. “What was it that you wanted to do? I’m sure I’d be happy to help.”

“Well… we only have a few months of junior high left, so I wanted to do something… nice, I guess, for our class before we split ways. It’s Hatagami’s birthday at the end of the week so I figured I could try and throw him a surprise party of sorts,” Mitsuko said, hoping that she had weaved a good enough lie. To her relief, Yuichiro seemed to believe her, him now sitting up a little straighter.

“That’s a great idea!” Yuichiro smiled at her. “I actually wasn’t sure of what I was gonna do for Katsu’s birthday, so this is perfect. Do you have any ideas on what to do? Where to have it? Decorations-“

“I have it all under control, Takiguchi,” Mitsuko shot him a smile. “First of all: clowns. I found out that Hatagami loves clowns. We’ll have a clown cake, clown piñata, clown balloons, if you can put a damn clown on it it’ll be at his party.”

“Clowns?” Yuichiro raised an eyebrow and Mitsuko mentally cursed herself, wondering if she had completely blown it. “Well, I’ve never heard that about Katsu before but… as long as he’s happy on his birthday, I guess we can do it. It’ll be the best birthday ever.”

“Of course,” Mitsuko smiled at him. By the time this week was over, Tadakatsu would know to never mess with her memes ever again.

\---

The majority of the class had turned up to the party, with the exception of Toshinori, who called the party extremely vulgar, as well as Kazushi and Yoji, who were simply not invited. After getting the permission of Mr. Hayashida, Mitsuko and Yuichiro had decided to host the party in their classroom. The two now stood in the classroom, surrounded by their classmates, waiting for Tadakatsu to come in. Tatsumichi had been given the job of getting him, and all Yuichiro could hope was that the boy wouldn’t blow their cover.

When the door began to creak open, the members of class 3-B looked at each other in anticipation. Mitsuko wore the scariest smile anyone had ever seen.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HATAGAMI!” As the class yelled, Tatsumichi scrambled over to turn on the lights.

Before he could even react to the shock of his class throwing a surprise party for him, Tadakatsu saw _them._ There were clowns everywhere. Most members of the class were wearing pins with clowns on them. There were balloons with clown faces on them, as well as banners. A large drawing had been done on the whiteboard, reading ‘Happy Birthday, Hatagami’ surrounded by clown faces. There was even a gigantic piñata with a leering clown on it.

He screamed in horror and dived under the nearest table. For a moment, the class just stared at him, wondering what on Earth had just happened. Yuichiro, face painted like a clown, wearing a pointy hat, a clown suit, and holding clown balloons, quickly went over to the table to check if he was all right. He figured that he was probably just overwhelmed because of the excellent celebration he and Mitsuko had planned.

“Are you okay?” Yuichiro said, handing him one of his clown balloons. “Did we overdo it?”

In response, all Tadakatsu did was weep. Yuichiro was more confused than ever. Kyoichi got up, straightened his tie, and slung his bag over his shoulder. Why had he even bothered to come to this stupid.

“What a party this turned out to be,” Kyoichi muttered. “I’m leaving.”

Mitsuko frowned as he went to the door, rising from her chair as fast as she possibly could.

“You aren’t going anywhere. You can’t, anyway,” Mitsuko said, her words immediately starting to scare almost everyone. “The door’s locked. No one is going to leave this room until Hatagami stops being ungrateful and has some fun.”

“What?!” Kyoichi screeched, beginning to rattle the doorknob ferociously. “Let me out! I have to go home and study!”

The class stared at him for a moment in utter shock, forgetting for a while that Mitsuko was essentially holding them all hostage in the classroom. Satomi was the first to break the silence, letting out a sound that was a mix of a laugh and a scoff as she pulled out a chair. She held up a large math textbook and made herself comfortable in her seat, shooting a smirk at Kyoichi.

“If you were actually smart, you’d have brought something with you to study,” Satomi smirked. Kyoichi moved away from the door after kicking it once, and reluctantly took a seat again. Quiet fell on the room again, save for the small sound of Tadakatsu still weeping over the clowns, and Mitsuko was frustrated. How could she make him truly suffer if no one was going to do anything?

Luckily, Sho came to the rescue.

“Um, hello?” he crossed his arms, looking around the room. “You can study all you want, but that isn’t going to get us all out of here! I’m sure some of you – like _me_ , for instance, actually have plans for the weekend, that we won’t be able to fucking get to if Hatagami doesn’t come to his senses.”

“That’s true,” Hirono muttered. She stormed over to the table that Tadakatsu was hiding under and grabbed him by the sleeve, trying her hardest to drag him out from under the table. He began to scream bloody murder as he caught sight of the clowns again, begging Hirono to let him go, that he’d do anything if she just let him be. Hirono, desperate to get to her weekend plans, completely ignored his pleas.

“Come on, Katsu,” Shuya let out a nervous laugh, trying to be as positive as possible. “It’s a party ! I’m sure this will be fun… if you… overlook all the clowns. Even then – clowns aren’t that bad.”

“Yes, they are! They’re evil, demonic and inhuman!” Tadakatsu shouted. Hirono had stopped dragging him in that moment, just to listen to his rant, quite disappointed when it didn’t go on for very long. He looked at Mitsuko for a moment, eyes filled with desperation, and Hirono decided to give him a bit more tired, interested in what he’d have to say to her. “Please… what do I have to do to make this end?”

Mitsuko stared at him for several minutes, and evil smile on her face as she figured out what she was going to say. She was going to get what she wanted. He needed to suffer. He needed to know that he couldn’t just _get away_ with stealing her memes.

“You have to celebrate. After all. This is a party,” Mitsuko nodded. Hirono took this as her cue to keep dragging him out from under the table and shakily, Tadakatsu stood up. He was terrified, but knew the class would never forgive him if he didn’t try to get them out of here. “I think we should start with the… piñata.”

At the very word ‘piñata,’ Tadakatsu’s face paled. He should have known she would have started there. He looked around at the mostly angry faces of his classmates, meeting Yuichiro’s eyes for a moment as he gave him a nervous smile, and took a few steps towards the terrifying clown piñata. He looked it straight in the eyes at the moment before letting out a small shriek and stepping back slightly. Where on _earth_ did Mitsuko manage to get something like that.?

Mitsuko handed him a baseball bat, stepped back, and waited. Tadakatsu looked at her for a moment, not wanting to have to look back at the clown piñata again.

“Don’t you usually… wear blindfolds when you hit a piñata?” Tadakatsu said. Mitsuko laughed, doing nothing to hide her absolute enjoyment at his discomfort.

“Not at this party, Hatagami,” Mitsuko smirked. “I want you to appreciate it in all its glory. A piñata like that isn’t easy to find, you know. Look it right in the eyes, and hit it. Come on.”

Tadakatsu forced himself to stare at the piñata, taking his first swing at it – which caused absolutely no damage to it whatsoever. As it went on, the piñata still not broken, he began to sob as he looked into the clown’s eyes. The longer he stared into him, the more hysterical he got, soon missing the piñata altogether. His classmates were forced to watch as their baseball star was reduced to an utter shell of himself.

Mitsuko was the only one getting any sort of joy out of the situation, wishing desperately she’d brought her phone with her so she could record the pitiful display. She watched as Tadakatsu turned to her, clutching the bat for dear life as he missed for the twenty fifth time.

“Why are you doing this?!” Tadakatsu shrieked. The class took a few steps back, but Mitsuko wasn’t afraid. Instead, this was exactly what she wanted. Finally, he’d be able to understand what he’d done and how absolutely despicable it was. She looked him right in the eye and finally gave him the answer he so desperately wanted.

“Don’t you know that STEALING is WRONG?!”

The room was completely silent. Everyone, even Tadakatsu, stared at her in utter confusion. After this went on for about five minutes, Hirono took a step forward, clearing her throat.

“Um… Mitsuko… you do realise that you kind of steal-“ Hirono didn’t get very far, just as expected. Mitsuko looked up at her, lifted a finger, and gave her a glare that had the power to make her back away a little.

“Shut up,” Mitsuko muttered, turning  her attention to Tadakatsu, who looked more confused and distressed than ever.

“What… what did I steal?!” Tadakatsu shrieked, waving his hands around in the air. Yuichiro went over to him and carefully took the bat out of his hand, not wanting anyone to get hurt. Sheepishly, he thanked him. “I don’t deserve this! I don’t steal things! I’m a good person!”

In response to his wailing, Mitsuko marched over to Yoshimi, who had abandoned paying attention to the party in favour of watching cat videos, and snatched her phone from her hand. She let out a small yelp that was completely ignored, watching in fear to see what she’d do with her phone. When she didn’t throw it on the floor, step on it, or throw it out the window, she sighed in relief. Mitsuko instead began to search for Tadakatsu’s meme post, holding it up in triumph for all to see. Although it didn’t seem possible, Tadakatsu was more confused than ever – what on earth would a good meme have to do with him being a thief? She had to be mistaken – not that he felt confident enough to say it out loud…

“Oh, that meme!” Keita piped up from the back of the room. Mitsuko looked over at him, surprised that _Keita Iijima_ of all people was the one to connect the dots, but the feeling didn’t last for long. “It was hilarious! I can’t believe that you made such a great meme, Hatagami – no offence or anything.”

“That’s right, you better not believe it,” Mitsuko waved the phone around the room, giving Tadakatsu a death glare. She pointed a finger at him accusingly. “You see, Hatagami STOLE MY MEME and claimed it as his own! He took it and posted it with no credit! That was supposed to be MY meme moment but no, you had to steal my thunder! You’re despicable. You needed to know fear. That’s why I threw this party.”

Tadakatsu looked more afraid than ever when he realised what he’d done – how hadn’t he noticed it was _Mitsuko’s_ meme? The majority of the rest of the class were more annoyed than ever – all this over a _meme_? Shinji, however, was absolutely horrified. He let out a loud gasp as he got out of his chair, it falling over with a loud thump as he stood.

“That… that wasn’t your meme?! Hatagami, how could you! I was going to invite you to my meme club and everything!” Shinji shouted. Kyoichi let out a small snort, mumbling ‘loser’ under his breath, questioning who would possibly start a meme club?

“Motobuchi, if you criticise memes again I will throw you out the window,” Mitsuko informed him. Fully believing her, Kyoichi sat back down in his seat and readjusted his party hat. It really was festive, he kept telling himself. He had all his favourite math formulas written on it.

“So… now that we’ve sorted this all out… we don’t have to have this party, right?” Tadakatsu laughed nervously. Mitsuko smirked at him and shook her head. She took the bat gently from Yuichiro and gave it back to him.

“It doesn’t work like that. I put a lot of effort into this party, so like I said earlier, you have to celebrate before anyone goes,” Mitsuko crossed her arms, taking a few steps back. “First, finish what you started with the piñata. And – I don’t think I’ve gotten my apology yet.”

Tadakatsu reluctantly began to hit the piñata again, tears filling his eyes. He mumbled an apology to Mitsuko, who proclaimed she couldn’t hear him, and he willed himself to make himself louder. This went on for several minutes, Tadakatsu screaming his apologies as he sobbed and hit the piñata, the class watching in somewhat fear. When the piñata finally broke, he screamed and dropped the bat on the floor – all that was inside was about five dozen small clown puppets.

“Can we go now?” Kyoichi got up impatiently, looking at the door. At that same moment, Yuka noticed the table set up on the opposite side of the room, eyes going wide at the sight of the extravagant clown birthday cake. Before she truly thought through her actions, she just about jumped out of her chair.

“But… but… we haven’t had cake yet!” Yuka exclaimed. Mitsuko looked at her, sensed another opportunity to bring misery, and nodded. Tadakatsu almost began weeping once more when he noticed who had suggested the cake idea in the first place.

“YUKA! We… we… we’re neighbours! You’re on my side!” he cried. Yuka shrugged at him, proclaiming that well, it was _cake._

Weeping, Tadakatsu stared at the cake as he cut it, backing away at the first opportunity. Mitsuko decided to let him. She had wanted to make him miserable – not drive him to the brink of insanity. For about ten minutes, the class just stared at the cut clown face, not sure if they wanted to ask Mitsuko if they could leave or have a slice. Yuka ultimate broke the ice, getting herself a slice and cutting some for her friends. Yukie passed her own slice to Shuya, telling him she wasn’t that hungry, and he followed by cutting some for the rest of his friends.

Yuka walked over to Yutaka, standing beside him as she took her first bite of cake. A wide smile crossed her face as she sensed an opportunity.

“Hey, this cake tastes funny!”

Despite the fact that it was a bad joke, Yutaka still burst into laughter. He shook his head and gave her a little nudge, her cake flying as she stumbled. With wide eyes, she watched as the cake flew right into… _Satomi’s textbook._ With a look of death on her face, she looked up, scanning the area as she gently closed the book, demanding to know who had ruined her prized possession. Not wanting to face the wrath of Satomi, Yuka discreetly went over to Chisato.

“Hey… Chisato… you know how you owe me a favour? Well… I’m cashing that in now. IT WAS CHISATO, SATOMI!”

Satomi glared at Chisato and grabbed a handful of the nearest food item – some green jelly, throwing it at Chisato as hard as she could. It hit her in the side, her staggering back slightly. In retaliation, she grabbed a clown-themed cupcake and threw it at Satomi, who dodged just in time. Instead, the cupcake hit Hirono square in the face.

Hirono retaliated by picking up a giant slab of cake and throwing at Chisato. All-out war broke out in the classroom after that. As cakes hit the wrong people, more people joined the fight, and soon everyone seemed to be involved. The exceptions were Tadakatsu, who was now crying under a table as he had earlier, and Mitsuko, who was just watching the chaos, taking it as her cue to go.

Mitsuko slipped out the door unnoticed, still able to hear the class as she turned the corridor – they sounded like a bunch of wild animals. She smirked. _She_ had caused this true display of absolute anarchy. It was going to go down in Class 3-B history.

Just as expected, Tadakatsu didn’t touch her memes again…. and none of her classmates were very eager to touch any cake for quite a while either.


End file.
